Presently the optical components, such as lenses, could be classified into two categories in general, which are glass lenses and plastic lenses. In comparison, glass lenses can endure high temperature and slightly higher transmittance than plastic lenses, but glass lenses are much more fragile and their manufacturing hours are ten times longer than that of plastic ones because of several grind processes usually used in manufacture, and thus the production costs are much higher.
Plastic lenses have advantages of fast manufacture and cheap cost for mass production. However, plastic lenses usually use some manufacturing techniques such as injection molding or die casting to produce, and all these need precise molds, yet a set of precise molds always cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. For the precise mold of non-spherical lenses, the price is even higher. Besides, the manufacture for precise molds always takes one month or longer to finish, and therefore plastic lenses are suitable for the market of mass demand in order to recover the cost of precise molds.
Hence, in order to solve the problems of the expensive price and the long production time of precise molds, to utilize the resources on the Earth economically, to make plastic lenses suitable for production types of mass quantity but few varieties as well as great varieties but less quantity simultaneously, and to further shorten the lead time of production, the present invention provides a novel concept and solution to solve the abovementioned issues effectively and to lower the production cost substantially.